


no fish pond empty

by skyelights



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, happy bday ryuji!!, thats... literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyelights/pseuds/skyelights
Summary: Ryuji takes Akira to Ichigaya on his birthday, and Akira wasn't even aware of that last part.(Happy birthday, Ryuji!)
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 83





	no fish pond empty

**Author's Note:**

> based off of one of my [favorite pegoryu comics](https://bubblebrow.tumblr.com/post/175509687440/happy-birthday-buddy)  
> by rodi!
> 
> i always thought it was cool that you can hang out with ryuji on his birthday.. i wish the game mentioned it specifically tho.... putting the gay in ichigaya am i right. eh?? eh????
> 
> i hope you enjoy !!

Akira's not sure what he expected, but it certainly wasn't this. 

He grumbled again to himself, adjusting his grip on the fishing rod. Ryuji'd invited him out the night before, saying that he'd wanted to relax or something - just hanging out together was enough incentive for Akira, so he'd ended up glossing over _what_ they were actually doing. 

Which was to say, basically nothing. He'd regretted it as soon as he sat down and looked around, seeing nobody else with them but a bunch of old men. Seriously, how did Ryuji even find places like --

"It's so effin' hot, man," Ryuji's voice interrupts, effectively slicing through his train of thought. Akira makes a quiet noise of agreement as he stares -- glares, really -- at the bobber floating listlessly in the pond. "Ain't even nothin' biting, either..." he adds, letting out a long sigh.

It's not like either of them have even gone fishing before, either. Ryuji had said as much when he passed over the rod to Akira, saying he'd probably be "naturally good" at this stuff. At the time, Akira was pleased with the half-compliment, but now he realizes it was probably just an excuse to get out of the actual fishing part. 

Well, it's not all bad, he supposes. The scenery is admittedly pretty nice, and best of all, he gets to spend time with his best friend (though he has to remind himself that's all they are.) 

Akira's halfway to dozing off, slouched onto his free hand when Ryuji speaks up again, this time a little quieter. 

"Not a terrible way to spend my birthday, I guess."

"Mm, is that so..." 

_Hold on a second._

A moment passes as Akira contemplates Ryuji's words and wait -- did he just say it was his _birthday?_

Ryuji invited him out to go fishing with old men on his _birthday???_

Akira suddenly straightens, staring at the blonde with abject shock - distress, something, he's not really sure, and Ryuji's just ... totally nonchalant about it. "Are none of the fish hungry or somethin'...?" he mutters, completely content with changing topics. When he finally looks up, he even has the audacity to look _confused_. "S'wrong? Do I got somethin' on my face?"

"Ryuji, how come you never told me it was your birthday today...?" Akira says dramatically, as if he's been genuinely wounded. It feels like he was, anyway. "I would've planned something ... better," he huffs, kicking his feet at the pond in an attempt to stir the water. 

Ryuji blinks at him a couple times before breaking into a sheepish grin. "Uh, sorry...? I'unno, I just never really thought to bring it up. It's not a big deal or anything." Before Akira can even attempt to dissect that, he continues onward. "Plus, it ain't so bad. Sure, it's dull, but... I like it here. It's peaceful."

Akira's still staring, fully convinced that Ryuji is glowing in the summer heat and haloed by the clear blue sky above them. He feels like Yusuke now. It's a scene he wants immortalized on a canvas, or at the very least burned into his memory. There's just something about Ryuji gazing out onto the water, a bright smile on his face against the backdrop of the summer skyline. 

There's just something about Ryuji.

Ryuji's still talking, though, bringing an arm up to scratch idly at his neck, and Akira has to will himself to not let his thoughts trail off and start waxing poetic like that again. 

"... 'specially spending this day with someone this close to me. Like you, I guess." 

Akira always thought the line " _be still, my beating heart_ " was for cheesy old-timey romances, but he finds himself in that reality as he struggles to school his features in, his face reddening. The wave of fondness that overtook him was almost dizzying, and he had to break off his gaze from the literal angel-on-earth next to him (he figures he'd been staring long enough, anyway) to try and not give himself away. 

But _damn_ , does he really want to kiss Ryuji right now. 

Part of him is telling him how awful of an idea that is, and the other half really couldn't give less of a shit about the consequences. 

Since Akira has little-to-no self-preservation instinct, he turns back to Ryuji and pulls him in by the neck before he can think any better of it. 

It's everything he could have ever wanted and more. Ryuji's shock is palpable at first, the way he's stock-still against Akira, but then all the tension seems to drain from his body and he melts into the kiss, one hand finding their way onto Akira's waist and the other entangling itself in his hair. Akira draws back and lets out a contented little sigh, his arm still around Ryuji's shoulders, letting himself drink in the positively enamored expression on Ryuji's face. He'd stay like this forever if he had the choice, but it seems like the universe has other plans for him. 

There's a sudden tugging at his other hand, and they both spring apart in terror. Ryuji glances around with almost feverish fear - none of the old men seem to have noticed them, at least - before redirecting his attention to the situation on their hands.

"C'mon, 'Kira, you gotta reel it in!" and just like that he's back in Akira's personal space, arms reaching over for the fishing rod as they both desperately attempt to reel in whatever fiend they've caught (it was definitely a fiend for ruining the moment, Akira'd decided.)

"I'm trying--"

"Aw, c'mon--!"

"Be careful, you're gonna fall over if you don't--"

 _I really should've worked out more,_ is the last coherent thought Akira has before they both bowl over into the pond with a triumphant splash. That’s definitely going to catch the attention of those old men.

*

" _Uuuugghhhh_. That water's nasty as hell," Ryuji groans, scrubbing at his pants while Akira towels off his hair. They're back at Leblanc now, chilling in the attic after the owner basically kicked them out. Ryuji scuffs his shoes on the floorboards. "I don't think the owner's gonna allow us back for a bit, either..." 

Akira simply hums in response as he works diligently. Once he's satisfied enough with his handiwork, he gently taps on Ryuji's shoulder. "'Yuji. Turn around for a sec."

"Huh? Yeah, what's--" is all he manages to get out before Akira leans down captures his lips in another gentle kiss. When he pulls away, he's wearing the most smug expression humanly possible, the mirth noticeable in the little creases of his eyes. 

Ryuji flushes bright red for the second time that day, casting his gaze aside and rubbing at his nose. "Man, at least tell me first..." and all Akira does is laugh lightly in response.

"Consider that and before your birthday present," Akira says, smugness leaking into his tone, though it dips into something more sincere. "Really, though. You should've told me it was your birthday. You're important to me too, you know."

Ryuji seems to redden even more, but he shoots a blinding grin, full of fondness and warmth and everything heartwarming right back at Akira. "Relax, man! I don't think it could've gotten better than this." He leans back onto his arms, smiling all the while. "I won't be forgetting this day anytime soon, you know," and it's Akira who flusters at that, covering his face with a hand. 

"Don't worry, you got next year too." 

"Spoiled already, huh?"

"Dude, you're the one who-- hey, I told you to warn me first!"

"Sorry, sorry."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!! sorry it was shorter than usual ;;
> 
> you can find me on twitter at @yunarukaml


End file.
